Marauders Chatroom
by Obsessive-Hp-Twilight-GG-freak
Summary: Hogwarts decides to create a magical chatroom on parchment. The Marauders take advantage. DISCLAIMED


**NAMES**

**James:** Lilykins4ever, SHESAIDYES, ILOVELILY

**Sirius:** PadfootDaMan, PadfootIsScared, PadfootThinksJamesyIsStrange

**Remus:** WolfGuy, Moony

**Peter:** Lollipops

**Lily**: IHATEJAMESPOTTER, IDISLIKEJAMESPOTTER, IISFRIENDSWITHJAMES, YOUARESERIOUSLYPUSHINGIT, ..., NoIDidntYouDid, Ditto;-)

**Marlene:** S&M

**Lilykins4eve**r: Hey Siripoo!

**PadfootDaMan:** Jamesipoo!

**WolfGuy**: What's with the gay names guy's? Real mature.

**Lilykins4ever:** I am not gay-

**WolfGuy:** Suuuure...

**Lilykins4ever:** I am in love with Lily! *Sigh*

**IHATEJAMESPOTTER: ***eyeroll*

**Lilykins4ever:** Yay! Lily!

**IHATEJAMESPOTTER:** Why am I even on here?

**IHATEJAMESPOTTER** logged out

**Lilykins4ever: **Cause you loooove me!

**WolfGuy:** James, you do realise Lily logged off?

**Lilykins4ever**: *Awkward silence* Go and do some homework or something moony!

**WolfGuy:** *eyeroll*

**WolfGuy **logged out

**S&M** logged in

**S&M:** Hey Sirius!

**PadfootDaMan:** Yay wanna go make out in a broom cupboard?

**S&M:** Meet me in the portrait of Walbory Wedula in 5 minutes.

**S&M** and** PadfootDaMan** logged out

**Lilykins4ever:** I am alone.

**Lilykins4ever:** I love Lily!

**Evilvoice:** Mwahahahahaha, you are never alone!

**Lilykins4ever** logged out

**Lilykins4ever: **Lils?.?.?.?.?.

**IDISLIKEJAMESPOTTER**: What?

**Lilykins4ever**: Will you-

**IDISLIKEJAMESPOTTER:** No.

**Lilykins4ever:** I was only going to ask if you would-

I**DISLIKEJAMESPOTTER**: No

**Lilykins4ever:** -Lend me your charms notes.

**IDISLIKEJAMESPOTTER:** Oh... *°~°* Sure.

**PadfootDaMan:** Lol.

**Lollipops**: I LOVE LOLLIPOPS!

**Prongz:** Wtf?

**Lollipops** logged out.

**IISFRIENDSWITHJAMES: **Hey people!

**Prongz:** Hey lils!

**WolfGuy**: Hey...

**PadfootDaMan:** Hey! I just met you, and this is craaaaaaazy! Oooooo

**WolfGuy:** I would like to point out that you have known us for 5 years now...

**Prongz:** Its a song, Moony! Get with it.

**IISFRIENDSWITHJAMES:** Have you been drinking?

**PadfootDaMan:** Heheheheheh

**Prongz**: Moony! HEHE! Moony!

**WolfGuy**: Yes James?

**Prongz**: MOONY! People do moons!

**IISFRIENDSWITHJAMES**: So mature. Shall I go and get you a hangover draft?

**Prongz:** Nope. But I know what you can get me *wink wink*

**IISFRIENDSWITHJAMES** changed their name to **YOUARESERIOUSLYPUSHINGIT **

**PadfootDaMan:** You spelt siriusly wrong! :-(

**WolfGuy**: That got old errr... about 5 years ago.

**Lilykins4ever:** You know what?

**(Everyone)** What?

**Lilykins4ever:** I'm gonna go moon Lily! Yay!

**WolfGuy** logged out

**YOUARESERIOUSLYPUSHINGIT: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * banging my head on keyboard* vuyvutxrssgexfg by sugvygsvgsvugsvygsvygvsytsvtvst r vubjin

**: YOUARESERIOUSLYPUSHINGIT**:I am scared for life.

**PadfootDaMan:** Come on Lils! It's not as if you haven't seen it before. What about the other day when you walked in on Jamiepoo shower

**YOUARESERIOUSLYPUSHINGIt:** If you ever mention that again I will-

1) Tell everyone about the time Potter made you ugly and show everyone the picture

2) Put a repulsion spell on you

3) Refer you name to any murderers I happen to meet.

4) If I become a murderer I will slice you head off, give your brain to feed Fang, and auction your body off on eBay.

with a calm and BORED expression

**PadfootDaMan** changed their name to **PadfootIsScared:-( **

**PadfootIsScared:-(** : I regret my last comment.

**PadfootIsScared:-(** logged off

**Lilykins4ever:** Soo, Evans, it's just us now *hint hint

**YOUARESERIOUSLYPUSHINGIT:** *hisssss*

**YOUARESERIOUSLYPUSHINGIT** logged off

**Lilykins4ever:** Why does thou Lily insist on tormenting me?

**Everyone**: Lets think...

**Lilykins4ever:** I mean for breakfast she wore:

Black jeans which accentuated her curvaceous figure

A strapless emerald green top which (ditto)

Her hair up in a loose bun

And minimal make up

I mean she is practically screaming " Come and get me!"

**WolfGuy:** No offence mate but you sound either very possessive or turning into a young Gok Wan

**PadfootIsScared **changed his name to **PadfootThinksJamesyIsStrange **

**PadfootThinksJamesyIsStrange**: As much as I appreciate you describing the curvaceous figure of Lily, Moony is right.

**WolfGuy** changed his name to** Moony**

**Lilykins4ever:** :-(

**Moony** requested a private chat with **YOUAREPUSHINGIT.**

**YOUAREPUSHINGIT:** So Remus,, what do you want?

**Moony: **I wanted to tell you James loves you.

**YOUAREPUSHINGIT** changed her name to** ...**

**...:** Really?

**Moony**: I won't give you all the gory details but there is not 1 min in a day he shuts up about you.

**Moony**: Please give him a chance

**...:** ...

**...** requested a private chat with **Lilykins4ever**

**...:** James?

**Lilykins4ever**: Yes?

…**:** I have been thinking. And really you aren't that bad...

**Lilykins4ever:**And your point is...

**... :** James Potter- would you do me the honour of becoming my bf?

**Lilykins4ever** was disconnected

**...** ended that chat

**PadfootDaMan:** Sorry to interrupt your moment but James just fainted.

**...:** So he said yes?

**PadfootDaMan:** what do you think?

**PadfootDaMan:** Now he's bouncing around the common room and has just hugged McGonnagal.

**...:** Uh Oh

**Lilykins4ever** changed his name to **SHESAIDYES! **

**...** changed there name to **NoIDidntYouDid**

**NoIDidntYouDid:** Ha

**PadfootDaMan:** Lol

**NoIDidntYouDid:** Ya know what James?

**SHESAIDYES!** changed his name to **ILOVELILY**

**ILOVELILY:** Mmmm? :-)

**NoIDidntYouDid** changed her name to **Ditto;-)**

**Ditto;-):** I really don't hate quiddich any more!

**ILOVELILY:** Really Lils? Why

**Ditto;-):** Well...

**ILOVELILY:** Yeeees

**Ditto;-):** It may have a small factor in that I can see your (if I say)gorgeousquiddichtonedabbs lying on our couch?

**ILOVELILY:** Well... we may have to change that...

**Ditto;-):** Reaaally? Why?

**ILOVELILY**: come down here and I'll tell you...


End file.
